Nagash
Nagash or Velkan Silivia II. is the lone son of the Dark Lord Sauron, and the Dark Lady Flemeth making him a member of House Silivia through his father. Nagash was created by Sauron to be his perfect number two and from his birth he loved Sauron with everything that they were basically capable of loving. Nagash and Sauron fought tooth and nail to reject the command for Nagash to go to Arabia but in the end they failed and Nagash is seperated from his father, of whome he is constantly attempting to return to. Nagash was created after his father Sauron has spent many years attempting to impregnate normal humans and when this failed he impregnanted his sister Flemeth of whome became very attatched to Nagash. Nagash spent much of his youth and early life in Mordor, but his Chaos God grand-father Malekor sent him to the Empire of Nehekhara in the hopes of destroying Jesus before he could gain enough traction to expand into Europe and threaten Sauron. Alongside this goal it was also the belief that Nagash made Sauron more indpendant form him and that wasn't something that Malekor was willing to accept in his top luitenant. Nagash would infilitrate and nearly take control of the Kingdom of Lahmia from within when he menipulated Queen Neferata into becoming a Vampire, and thus dooming her entire leadership caste. Nagash was able to blackmail Neferata into bringing Jesus to Lahmia where Nagash summoned a massive skeleton army and ambushed Jesus causing his death. Nagash was succesful in his mission to destroy Jesus, and was briefly a very powerful figure in Lahmia but even he saw the clouds of war coming from Nehekhara. Nagash would be sent word from Sauron that he should retreat, but the ships that Nagash tried to flee on were destroyed in freak accidents caused by Malekor, and instead Nagash was stuck in Lahmia during the fighting. Nagash would lead his army alongside the Lahmian regular army led by his vampire allies, but they were horribly outnumbered and he was cornered during the waning days of the War in Lahmia and destroyed. So powerful is Nagash's power in Magi that he slowly resurected himself, and now wanders the deserts of Lahmia gathering forces that he plans to use to allow him to return to his father in Mordor. History Early History : "The search for a legacy is unending in man, and this includes even the most disturbed amongst that species." : -Tek Sauron wanted a heir to his throne, and most of all someone who wasn't completely subserviant to his master Malekor. In this way Sauron travelled Europe and attempted to spawn a child with many women, but each time the birth ended with disaster. Hundreds of women were brought from all across Europe by his servents in the hopes that one of them would allow for the creation of his heir but each time the result was a pregnancy that led to nothing more then the women's death. Beyond frustrated he turned to his sister Flemeth in his time of need and headed to her Korcani WIlds. It was only when he visited his old friend Flemeth that he was finally sucesful. The evil that inhabited the body of Flemeth allowed for the evil in Sauron to survive the birth, and in this way Flemeth gave birth to Sauron's son Nagash. With the child's birth something changed in Flemeth as she cared something for this child, but for Sauron this affected him little and he simply told her he was going to take the child now. When he said this she was asstounded and refused to allow him to take the child, and to that he laughed at her before nearly killing her with his awsome Magi powers. With Flemeth broken Sauron took their child and returned to Mordor where he named his heir Nagash, which meant in his ancestor's toung the chosen son. Training in Mordor : "I was something beyond the minds of men. Something created from the most powerful of things to do the most important of missions." : -Early Nagash With his young son growing the usually cruel and violent Sauron found what little emotion he had swelled when he saw him grow. Every day the two would talk of Magi, and each day Nagash would grow stronger and stronger and the two became closer and closer. During this time Sauron and Nagash spoke openly about the dark plans that they would do together as a masterful father and son pair, and they prepared the army of Mordor to assault to Empire of Numeron but before they could do this they were visited by their true parentage in Malekor. "To see the fruits of my endless fucking of your pathetic race gives me great pride my children, but now is not the time for such trivialities. Nagash you are leaving Mordor for the east where I require your asisstence in a very important matter. Before you say a word Sauron my child remember that you are both nothing but tools in a game that you could not hope to understand so let your hatred of me fuel your rage because you both have very important work to do." -Malekor When Malekor arrived he told them that Nagash was leaving to go eastward where he would take control of the forces of Malekor in this region for the purpose of defeating the growing Empire of Nehekhara. Sauron was upset beyond belief that his child was being taken from him but there was nothing he could do so he allowed the rage to build up in him and waited for his command. Malekor commanded him to destroy the Empire of Numeron but showed him the power of the Numenorians which made Sauron understand that he couldn't defeat them conventionally and thus would have to go at it in a differnent way. Jesus See Also : Jesus It was during this wonderful time in the evil Nagash's life that his father Sauron became very worried about the birth of a man that the people were coming to worship as a god in Nehekhara. This fear caused Sauron to decide to send his son Nagash, and most trusted servent to the lands of Nehekhara in the hopes of stopping this man who might lead humanity into a golden age. While Sauron believed that he was the one who wanted this to happen, in fact it was the manipulations of Malekor that made this come to pass. Malekor had come to believe that Nagash, and Sauron together could reach a point where they rebelled against him, and in order to stop this he would plan the destruction of Nagash. Death Rebirth Following his death on the fields of Lahmia the world believed the end of Nagash had come. In fact his father Sauron was so obsessed with the return of his son, who he loved as much as a man in Sauron's ilk could love anything, that he would travel silently to Lahmia and find the destroyed body of his on. Relationships Sauron See Also : Sauron Nagash was the completion to a process that Sauron had been attempting for the better part of his time in Mordor. Sauron wanted a heir to his throne, and most of all someone who wasn't completely subserviant to his master Malekor. In this way Sauron travelled Europe and attempted to spawn a child with many women, but each time the birth ended with disaster. It was only when he visited his old friend Flemeth that he was finally sucesful. The evil that inhabited the body of Flemeth allowed for the evil in Sauron to survive the birth, and in this way Flemeth gave birth to Sauron's son Nagash. Nagash and Sauron would be unquestiobably close for the years following his birth, and the usually extremely agressive Sauron became obsessed with assisting his son and thus Malekor would intervene leading to Nagash going to Lahmia. Category:Servent of Sauron Category:Undead Category:Magi Category:Demi-God Category:Chaos Category:People Category:Necromancy School of Magi Category:Level Five Magi Category:House Silivia Category:People of Mordor